As interest in protection of lives and properties increases, domestic and foreign markets for security systems and security services are also increasingly growing.
A security service is largely divided into two categories: a manned security service where trained security guards are on the scene in case of security incidents; and an unmanned security service where security incidents are only reported to registered contact information in case of security incidents.
The unmanned security service where security guards are not dispatched to the scene of the security incident has only to cover the cost of installing security equipment with no extra expense. However, the unmanned security service is less effective in security since a victim of a security incident has to deal with the security incident. Although the security equipment has a function of making a call to predetermined contact information, it is very hard for police or fire departments to get detailed information on the security incident since the security equipment just provides a repeated pre-recorded voice. Besides, since the report is made in a recorded voice rather than in an interactive manner, the police department has trouble dispatching the police to the scene of the security incident.
The manned security service where security guards are dispatched to the scene of the security incident provides a more reliable security service than the unmanned security service. However, the manned security service requires security costs. Besides, if the security guard is distant from the scene of the security incident, the manned security service may become less effective. Actually, it has happened that before the security guard arrives at the scene, the security incident is already concluded.
In case of a security incident, either the manned security service or the unmanned security service alerts a victim of the security incident and his or her neighbors by setting off an alarm at the scene of the security incident. However, since the alarm is limited in loudness, the victim and his or her neighbors may not know about the occurrence of the security incident if they are distant from the scene of the security incident. This may make it hard to prevent subsequent damages.